Sing for me baby!
by Akatsukifangirl16
Summary: Sasori is in a popular group called Akatsuki who our at the top of the charts. What happens when he gets competition from a new band called the Bad A ! Sasodei yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The best Singer Around**

The crowd cheered as the Akatsuki the most popular singing group around came on stage. Hidan, a silver haired teen, held up his middle finger to them before making his way over to his guitar making the crowd cheer a little louder. Pien and Itachi came out next, An orange haired teen with piercings along with another teen with long black hair in a ponytail and dark eyes, took their positions as well. The crowd cheered louder before falling silent. They looked at each other confused as they wondered where the final member of the group was. The one they really came to the biggest concert hall around to see.

Footsteps were heard and their attention automatically turned back to the stage. A red headed teen with dark shades covering his eyes appeared on stage his fists held high over his head. The crowd screamed jumping up and down of just the sight of him chanting his name.

"SA-SO-RI! SA-SO-RI! SA-SO-RI!"

The red head grinned before taking off his glasses revealing his chocolate brown eyes. He grinned again before throwing his glasses into the crowd and grabbing the microphone from its stand.

"HOW ARE YALL TONIGHT!" He yelled into the microphone. The crowd of fans jumped up and down in anticipation. Sasori looking behind him nodded.

The three of them behind him nodded and started the music up.

Sasori bobbed his head to the music opening his mouth to give the crowd what they were waiting for.

_Pull up, pull up, can't believe the girls, club packed  
What up, what up? Shawty wanna lead me to the back, to the back  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits  
And she just won't take no_

Hold up, hold up, now little mama wanna get bad  
Slow up, slow up, saying she don't wanna share what she have, she have  
Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun  
So many that I want

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

_They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

The crowd cheered louder, especially the girls, as Sasori continued to sing.

_Another two just came and said they love me on the radio  
Two twins, that's a cool little scenario  
They talking leaving right now  
Wanna put in some time 'cause you know what they're already about_

One talking about she like the way that I pop  
And the other one said she wanna just watch  
I'm game for any damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames  
That's ready to go

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

_They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall_

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

Sasori tried so hard not to laugh and continue to sing as a girl tried to climb up on stage only to dragged away by one of the security guards.

_So many look good in here  
I don't even know which one I want  
If I had to choose ya'll know  
I would take all ya'll wit me_

Who wanna try me on the floor  
Who ready to come and get this  
All I know that I'm feeling this party  
And you can see I'm so with it

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep coming from wall to wall

They packed up in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothing but ladies calling

Sasori exited the stage as Hidan finished the song with saying 'yea smash on the radio, bet I penned it' four times. Sasori got behind the curtains before rolling his eyes. He hated preforming for a crowd. He wanted to know how the hell they heard him singing over their screaming.

A stage crew member handed him a bottle of water and his cell. Sasori nodded thanks to the young girl and made his way to the whole bands conference room. He walked in slamming the door behind him.

"Sori baby, why are you in such a bad mood you were awesome tonight."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at his pink haired girlfriend Sakura sitting in a chair. Sasori shrugged and sat on the couch patting his lap. Sakura smiled and stood. Trying to be sexy she walked over to Sasori and sat on his lap. Sasori sighed.

"You know you don't have to walk like that, your outfits enough." Sakura giggled and playfully pushed Sasori's shoulder. Sasori wasn't kidding about the outfit. Sakura wore a tight sexy black dress with two inch heels. Sakura kissed Sasori who smirked. He had about five minutes right?

"Ewwww come on! That's fucking gross!"

Nope. Sasori pulled away and sighed as Sakura pouted. Hidan shook his head before making his way to the chair Sakura was sitting in earlier. Itachi following Hidan sat in the chair next to him.

"Wheres Pien?" Sasori asked not really caring.

"Flirting with one of the crew members." Itachi said blankly picking up his book and opening it.

Sasori nodded and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Ten minutes later Pien was being dragged in by the manager Kakuzu who was mumbling under his breath.

"Yo Kakuzu lay off man!" Pien yelled as he was thrown across the room. Kakuzu was a tall brown skinned man who always wore a mask and had red and green eyes. He glared at Sakura who just glared back.

"Pinky get out I need to have a private meeting these guys." Kakuzu said strictly motioning to the door. Sakura whined.

"What am I supposed to do then!"

"Go eat a fucking sandwich! I personally don't give a shit what you do, just get the fuck out."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, kissing Sasori one last time she got up and left. Hidan making a disgusted face once the door closed.

"Sasori what the fuck!" Hidan said pointing at the door.

Sasori mimicking him grinned.

"Easy fuck!"

Pien laughed at this and sat next to Sasori.

"Everyone quiet! We have important manner to discuss!" Kakuzu yelled.

"What? Lost your big boy pants again?" Pien laughed. Hidan busted out laughing while Sasori looked at him.

"What the fuck?"

Pien shrugged.

"Just trying to piss him off."

Kakuzu growled.

"First, fuck you Pien that was one time and you still hold it against me!"

Sasori looked at Kakuzu confused.

"What the fuck?"

Hidan grinned.

"I remember that. That shit was hilarious."

Kakuzu growled louder.

"OKAY EVERY ONE SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Can we discuss this later?" Sasori asked.

"NO!" Kakuzu yelled at him.

Sasori put his arms up in defense.

"Kakuzu if you don't mind me asking what exactly you want from us?" Itachi asked not looking up from his book.

Kakuzu nodded and went over to a TV stand with a DVD player on top of it.

"Only a few days ago my resources brought me this tape from the Hero agency. As we all know they have been trying to find a better music group than us for two years now with little success."

Sasori shrugged.

"What does this have to do with us?"

Kakuzu threw something at him which he easily caught.

"I was getting to that inpatient ass. This has a lot to do with us because rumors have it that they have probably succeeded."

"Bull shit no one is better than us! We are above the top of the charts." Hidan said.

Kakuzu nodded.

"That's right but these people might have us beat if they play there cards right."

Kakuzu clicked the remote which showed a picture of a girl smiling with blue hair in a bun with a paper rose pinned in it and light brown eyes.

"Shes hot." Pien commented staring at the girl. "This is our competition?"

"She's one of them in the group. Her name is Konan age sixteen lived here in japan half her life before moving to America only to come back now. She's known for her music and her dance skills and if rumors are true, she can knock an audience off their feet with just her voice."

Itachi intrigued by this had stopped reading and was now paying close attention.

"So can she?" He asked.

Kakuzu shrugged.

"Were about to find out." Kakuzu pressed play to show the girl named konan sitting in the middle of a living room. She had a remote in her hands and she pressed a button. Music began to play and she began to sing.

_(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy..._

Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby

Now every time I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about

Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us

I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us

Kakuzu paused the video and looked at guys in the room. Pien had his mouth wide open.

"That bitch is hot and she can sing! Damn!" Hidan said impressed.

"Kakuzu you said there were more in this group correct. Do they also sing?" Itachi asked.

Kakuzu nodded and fast forward the tape pausing it on a person with long blonde hair in a high pony tail and a fringe over there left eye. Their eye was the color of the ocean itself. Sasori scooted up in his seat to get a better look at the person. Now they were what Sasori called hot.

_This one is sexy, especially there grin. _Sasori thought.

Kakuzu cleared his throat.

"Deidara Iwa. Age seventeen was an orphan sold to America at the age of four. Konans parents found him digging in a trash can one day and adopted him the nest. There like brother and sister. Deidara is said to be more talented than Konan though."

Sasori's mouth dropped open.

"That's one sexy ass dude man." Sasori said not caring. Pien and Hidan shrugged while Itachi nodded.

"How good does he sing?" Sasori asked.

Kakuzu sighed and pressed the button again. The boy named Deidara now sat at a keyboard and smiled at the camera. He cleared his throat and began to sing as his fingers played the keys.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

Sasori couldn't help it; the guy had a nice voice that made you bob your head to the music. He examined the blonde closely though and could tell in front a camera he was kind of nervous but he played it off well. Sasori shook his thoughts away just as the blonde's song began to end.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

Kakuzu cut the DVD player off and sighed.

"There are two more members to this group but they play the instruments. I hear there manager is still young at least twenty so I have ten years more of experience on him. Although I also hear that he's highly intelligent so he may be some trouble as well."

Sasori shrugging the blonde's voice out of his mind folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"Kakuzu relax. There new and unknown, they won't be a threat to us for about a month or so unless some miracle happens to them and I doubt that."

Kakuzu looked at Sasori.

"You seem pretty confident Sasori."

Sasori grunted.

"Everyone knows I'm the best singer around and no one not even a hot chick and a sexy blonde is going to change that."

Kakuzu smirked.

"I have to admit Sasori you got guts. Anyway I'm leaving and you all should too."

Kakuzu went to open the door when he heard someone clear there throat behind him. He sighed.

"Come on Hidan." He said annoyed. Hidan grinned and jumped up running after Kakuzu. Pien looked at Sasori confused.

"What was that about?"

"You can't be serious?" Sasori asked looking at Pien as if he were dumb.

"Are they fucking each other?" Pien asked.

"They have been screwing each other since this band started. That's the only reason Kakuzu has stuck around for so long I assume." Itachi said getting up and walking out.

Pien shook his head.

Feeling his phone vibrate he looked at it.

**From: Kakuzu**

**To: Sasori**

**Oh yea I 4got 2 mention tht u n pien will b meeting**

**Them 2marrow. C u thn**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasori yelled.

Pien looked at the phone but Sasori had closed it to quickly

"What man?"

Sasori sighed and stood up.

"Guess who were meeting tomorrow."

**NEW STORY! **

**The songs are:**

**Wall to wall by chris brown (Sasori)**

**Don't forget about us by Mariah Carey (Konan)**

**Breakeven by The script (Diedara)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Road trip!

"Konan get out the bathroom, un! I have to get ready to ya know!" Deidara banged on the door to his and Konan's shared bathroom. It was five o'clock in the morning and both of them needed to be packed, dressed, and in the car by six-thirty to get on the road on time so they could go to Sungakure by tomorrow night. They had a meeting with some popular band over there they **had **to meet with. (A/N: I made Suna a day and a half from where Konan and Deidara live idk y.)

"Deidara are you even packed yet?" Deidara turned to find his step mother looking at him worriedly. He nodded and banged on the door again.

"I was packed for this little trip three days ago, mother." Deidara said his tone holding a little annoyance and aggravation. She frowned at him.

"Watch your tone Deidara." She said firmly.

"Sorry, un." He mumbled. She nodded before pulling out a list causing him to groan.

She looked at him.

"Now, Dei you know we must go through this every time my two babies leave me for more than a day!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall.

"Okay, un."

"Do you have 5 sets of clothing?"

"Yes, un."

"5 set of pajamas?"

"I sleep in my boxers."

"Deidara, you can't sleep in your boxers, when you're sleeping in the same room as a female!"

"Mom. I'm not sharing a room with Konan, un. Konan and I are in single hotel rooms that connect. So I can wear my boxers to sleep."

Deidara saw that his mother looked a little worried about this information but she said nothing about the situation and continued down the list.

"Do you have all your toiletries?"

"Yes, un."

"Cell phone, wallet, money?"

Deidara paused.

"I have two out of three."

His mother put his hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you spent your whole allowance preparing for this trip?"

He gave her a sweet smile.

"Kind of, un."

She sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll put some money in your wallet okay."

"Thanks ma, un." He called after her before throwing his shampoo at the bathroom door.

"KONAN GET OUT THE GOT DAMN BATHROOM, UN!" Deidara shouted louder than before.

The door opened revealing an already dressed bluenette standing with her hands on her hips.

"Chill out Dei-Chan I'm already done."

He glared at her causing a smirk to appear on her face.

"Hurry Dei-Chan you got about thirty minutes. Konan skipped to her room closing the door quickly.

Deidara shook his head. Quickly Deidara showered washing his hair twice before getting out. He walked to his room, glancing in Konans as she tried to get her suit case closed. He laughed opening his door; he glanced at his already packed bags. He wouldn't admit it but he was really anxious and nervous about meeting this band. He quickly got dressed putting on a pair of black skinny jean, a plain black shirt, and Black converses.

Deidara did his hair in its usual style, high ponytail and a fringe in front of his left eye. Quickly he applied a thick layer of black eye liner under his eyes. He grabbed his phone shoving it in his pocket before grabbing his wallet. He took the bills out that his mother had given him. His mouth dropped open as he counted them.

"Five hundred, un." He whispered before putting half of it back and the other half stuffed into a pocket in his bag. Grabbing his bag and luggage heading downstairs.

"Deidara, eat something before you go!" His mother called from the kitchen. Deidara knowing that was coming went into the kitchen and grabbed the tin foil and wrapped his food up.

"Bye, un!"

"Deidara."

He turned to look at her.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked holding up a bottle of pills. He groaned.

"I don't need them anymore, even the doctors said so."

She walked over to his bag and put them in.

"Just in case."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his things.

"Bye, un." Deidara mumbled stepping out the door his mother followed behind him.

"Come on Deidara! We can't be late!" Konan yelled from the car window.

"Konan it takes a day and a half to get there, un!" He yelled back.

"She is very excited about this opportunity Deidara." His mother reminded him. He shrugged.

"It's not the big of a deal, really."

His mother looked at him and shook his head.

"Says the boy who was ready the day they told him he was going to become famous."

Deidara rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Hush see ya later ma, un!"

Deidara rushed to the car throwing his bags in the trunk. He hopped into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt. Kisame, there manager, gave him a grin showing his shark like teeth before pulling out of the driveway.

"So do you two remember what's happening the day after tomorrow?" Kisame asked. Konan and Deidara nodded.

"Once we get on the road well stop for rest breaks at lunch and dinner. When we get to Suna we will stay at an old family friend house till morning. After that we will head over to the studio to meet the band Akatsuki."

"So like who is the Akatsuki? Got any info on them, un?" Deidara asked browsing the web on his phone.

"Yes actually I do, there are four members to the group. Their names are Hidan, Itachi, Pien, and Sasori."

"Pain? With an A or an E?" Konan asked taking out her nail polish.

"An E I think."

"Nice."

Deidara shook his head and googled the Akatsuki.

"It says here the Akatsuki became extremely famous not 2 months after their first single hit the radio, un. They all take part in something when writing songs and making their music videos."

Konan nodded closing her polish again.

"What website are you looking at?"

"Fan page, un."

"See if there are any facts about any of them."

Deidara nodded and scrolled down.

"Okay I'll go through each one and what is says okay, un?"

Konan nodded once again looking out her window.

"The lead singer Sasori Akasuna is most of the fan girls' favorite. He has short blood red hair and golden brown eyes. He's also known as a real player and has a new girl every week. His current girl is Sakura Haruno an actress, un."

"So like he's a man whore or something?" Konan asked confused.

Deidara laughed.

"No Konan Sasori's not a man whore he just like Deidara." Kisame chuckled turning a corner.

Deidara looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, un!"

Konan laughed.

"I think he means that his ego is two BIG and he can't keep a girl and doesn't want to."

"I'm nothing like that's I've had serious relationships before!"

"Name when."

Deidara looked back at her and stuck his tongue out.

"How about you just shut up."

"Told you."

"Deidara ego comes with his cockiness so…." Kisame commented. Deidara hit his arm before sliding down in his seat.

"Anyway Pien the drummer is said to be like Sasori but worse having a girl every night. He has spiky orange hair, and piercings. Hidan is an albino who has a muscular build and a cussing problem, un. He has silver hair and magenta colored eyes. Then there the last guy Itachi who has long black hair and red eyes and there's a rumor going around that he's going blind and he likes to read, un."

"Okay so who sounds like there the hottest to you guys. I think its Pien."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"it's a draw between either Sasori or that Hidan guy for me."

"Hmmm Itachi sounds like he could be okay."

Konan kicked the back of Kisame seat.

"That's because you like that type of guy." Konan teased.

Kisame grinned at her.

Deidara put his phone away and put a disk in the cars CD player.

"If well be in the car for a while we might as well practice, un. When we meet the Akatsuki we have to have a song ready so let's just go through the ones we already have, un."

Deidara let the CD play track ones beat shooting out of the speakers.

"Oh I love singing this one!" Konan yelled jamming along to the music in the backseat. Deidara song along.

_Girl I've been all over the world Looking for you I'm known for taking what I think I deserve And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life That I been dreaming of You be that girl You be that girl You be_

Konan jumped in,

_Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like._

Deidara joined Konan as the part where the chorus was supposed to be hit.

_You make me feel that (Na Na Na Na Na) You make me feel so (Na Na Na Na Na) You make me feel that (Na Na Na Na Na) You make me feel so (Na Na Na Na Na) You, you make me feel that_

Deidara paused it and pulled out a notepad.

"We need to make the second verse still, un."

Konan made the thinking pose for a few minutes and Deidara wrote, erased, and scribbled words on the notepad. Kona clapped tapped his shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" Deidara said trying to focus.

"How bout after you sing something I sing this:

_Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere _

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like Ooh _

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like._

Deidara smirked. He wrote the second verse along with Konans.

"Okay I got it lets give it a try, un." Deidara looked down at the notepad and pressed play and sung immediately,

_Get a little closer to me girl _

_And you'll understand'_

_Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man  
And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You be that girl_

_You be that girl _

_You be_

Konan once again sung her part and Deidara he sung the rest together whatever came to their head till the sing ended and Deidara wrote the lyrics down. He high fived Konan and put the notepad away.

"Seems like you two have your first single." Kisame said pulling into Mc Donald's. He cut the car off and opened his car door.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

Konan hopped out and smoothed down her black skirt. Deidara getting out after her looked him up and down.

"It looks like you wearing a sleeveless dress, un." He commented. Konan tugged and her tank top and shrugged.

"It's comfortable to be traveling in so I wore it. Gotta problem?"

Deidara shook his head and followed Kisame to the door.

"No, but if I see one guy staring at you no promises that I won't kick his ass, un." Deidara said over his shoulder.

Konan sighed.

"Fair enough."

Deidara, Konan and Kisame ordered there food and sat at a booth by the window.

They ate quietly before. Being interrupted.

"Excuse me miss?"

Konan looked up to see an orange spike haired boy with piercings grinning down at her. She smiled.

"Hi."

"I was over there with some of my friends and happened to noticed you when you walked in."

Konans eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?"

"I was wondering what your name is."

"I really didn't want to kick someone's ass today, un." Deidara mumbled. Konan elbowed him in the arm signaling for his to stop. The orange haired guy smirked and looked at Deidara.

"You blonde friends also cute what you name girl?" Deidara's eye twitched as he stayed quiet.

Konan giggled.

"I'm Konan and that's Dei-chan. What you name?"

He looked at her confusingly before taking her hand and kissing hand.

"Pien, I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Deidara snatched Konans hand out of Peins and glared at him.

"Beat it buddy, un."

Pien smirked.

"Calm down sweetie you can come to."

"I rather die _Sweetie, _un." Deidara growled the last word. Pien smirk left his face as he stood staring at Deidara who was still glaring at him. Konan tapped her chin wondering where she had heard his name from.

She snapped her fingers as it clicked.

"Aren't you that guy from the band Akatsuki?" She asked holding Deidara's hands so he wouldn't throw anything at Pien.

Pien nodded.

"Yea you recognize me now cutie."

Konan rolled her eyes.

"Actually I JUST so you face for the first time."

Pien looked confused at her again but shook it off.

"So what do you say cutie you can even bring your girlfriend with you?"

"Okay look here-

Konan covered Deidara's mouth.

"What's your friend's problem?"Pein asked. Deidara licked Konans palm causing her to remove her hand.

"Just leave buddy no one here is interested, un."

"Oh I get it. You're not a fan girl of the Akatsuki, you know around here other girls kick ass just for that."

Deidara's face became hot from anger. Kona sighed and moved out her seat letting her brother out.

Deidara automatically got in Peins face.

"**Look. I. am. Not. A. Fucking. Girl. Un." **Deidara said slowly his voice filled with venom. Pien nodded once and grabbed Deidara's shirt.

"That's good then I won't have any regrets kicking your ass."

Deidara smirked.

"I'd like to see you try un."

Konan cleared her voice making both guys look at her.

"You two can't fight here this is a children's place!" She whispered yelled. Deidara pushed Pein off of him and looked at her.

"Really? Is that the first think you think of when you see Mc Donald's, un?"

"Well yeah, what do you think of?"

"Uhhh, food."

Konan waved him off.

"Oh please Mc Donald's is all about the kids."

Deidara looked at her like she was stupid.

"Noooo its food, un."

"I think its chicks." Pien commented. Deidara looked at him.

"Chicks?"

Pien nodded.

"You know chicks like chicken nuggets and smoothies."

Konan tilted her head at his comment.

"Chicken and smoothies? The fuck?"

Deidara shook Peins comment off and looked back at Konan.

"See. Food, un."

Konan shook her head.

"It's about the children."

"Food."

"Children."

"Food, un."

"Chicks."

"No one asked you, un!" He yelled at Pien who put his arms up in the air.

"Well damn every time there a mc Donald's commercial there a chick on it soooo…"

Konan shook her head.

"No there's not."

"Look it's about food you every shut up, un."

Konan pushed Deidara aside and got in Peins face.

"Children."

"Chicks."

"FOOD DAMMIT!"

As they argued Kisame tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard at the three.

"You find this amusing?"

Kisame looked behind him and a brown skinned man his arm wrapped around a silver haired boy shoulders. Kisame held out his hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you again Kakuzu." Kakuzu nodded and shook his hand.

"You two Kisame."

"Please have a seat."

Kakuzu shook his head.

"We have to get going. Well discuss more tomorrow."

Kisame frowned then nodded.

"Pien! Let's go." Kakuzu made his way out the door. Pien looked after him and walked away not saying another word. Deidara blinked and watched two more guys get up. He locked eye with a red head as they walked out the door. Sasori Akasuna. What Deidara read about him wasn't true. His hair was red as fire but his eyes weren't golden brown. To Deidara they were empty there color a muddy brown.

"Dei-Chan? You okay?"

Deidara nodded.

"I just know those guys are bad news, un."

"Let's go guys." Kisame said throwing all the trash away.

Konan and Deidara grabbed there drinks and headed back to the car.

**Chappy 2 is complete! I thank everyone who left a review! If you also reading vampire prince I'm going to be working on it throughout the week. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Finally!**

**A day and a half later **

"Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, Dei, Dei, Dei, Dei, Deidara, Dei, Deidara, Dei!"

Deidaras eyes shot open as he sat up in his seat. Turning to look at Konan, Deidara glared.

"What." He said annoyed.

"Hi." Konan laughed jumping up and down in her seat. Deidara shook his head and turned back around.

Konan stuck her tongue out and tried to touch her nose.

"muck I bid it!"

Konan clapped and put her tongue away, before tapping Kisame's arm.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Kisame replied. It was six in the morning and they had just got back on the road an hour earlier. Konan sighed impatient and looked out the window.

"_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall._

_98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall._

_97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall._

_96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall"_

Deidara groaned.

"I swear we should have let you sleep off you medication before getting in the car with you, un."

Konan smirked.

"_95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of one down and pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall._

_94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of one down and pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall._

_93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of one down and pass it around, 92 bottles of beer on the wall._

_92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of one down and pass it around, 91 bottles of beer on the wall._

_91 bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottles of one down and pass it around, 90 bottles of beer on the wall._

_90 bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of one down and pass it around, 89 bottles of beer on the wall._

_89 bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of one down and pass it around, 88 bottles of beer on the wall."_

Deidara turned and glared at her.

"Take one more bottle of beer off the wall and I'm going to bottle of beer you upside your head, un!"

Konan looked at him.

"Bottle of beer you upside your….?"

Deidara growled.

"It's too early for that shit!"

Konan rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. She waited until the time changed and started to sing her song again.

"_88 bottles of beer on the wall, 88 bottles of one down and pass it around, 87 bottles of beer on the wall."_

"Konan!"

Konan mumbled something non hearable and sat back in her seat. Deidara sighed and pulled out his phone. He noticed a text from one of there band members. Opening the message he sighed.

**From: Tobi**

**To: Deidara**

**Subject: GOOD MORNING 3**

**Good morning Deidara sempaii!**

Deidara smirked and replied back.

**From: Deidara**

**To: Tobi**

**Subject: Good morning.**

**I'm sleep, un.**

Deidara waited a few minuets before a reply was sent.

**From: Tobi **

**To: Deidara**

**Subject: GOOD MORNING 3**

**Okay text Tobi when you wake up!**

Deidara shook his head and put his phone away.

"He so slow, un."

"Who?" Konan asked.

"Tobi."

Konan smiled.

"Ohhhh Deidara texting Tobi, what were to talking about? Hmmm?" Konan said smirking.

Kisame smirked and held in his laughter. Deidara looked and glared at Konan.

"Shut up! You know damn well Tobi is dating Zetsu, un!"

"Yeah that has nothing to do with the fact that you two are sexting!"

"The hell, un!"

Kisame laughed.

"You two are stupid!" he commented cutting down the radio so he could here the rest of the conversation.

Deidara turned and swore to ignore Konan for the rest of trip.

"When Zetsu finds out he's going to kick your ass!" Konan sang.

"He's in the same car as Zetsu you moron he probably knew he was texting me."

"So you admit it! You two where sexting!"

"No, un."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"KONAN, UN!"

"Alright ,alright sorry Dei I take it back okay? Calm down." Konan apologized throwing her hands in the air.

Deidara's glare lessened and he turned back around.

"That's fucking gross Konan, un. Wasn't even funny." Deidara mumbled the last part.

Konan shrugged and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

**Somewhere in Suna…**

"Hey Sasori! Come check this shit out." Hidan whispered yelled down the hall. Sasori yawned and walked out his room looking at the albino. He walked towards him and stood over where Hidan crouched in front of Pein's door. He motioned for the red head to look inside the cracked door. Sasori did and rolled his eyes at what he saw. Pein laid in the middle of about four girls grinning in his sleep. Hidan shook his head.

"What the hell did he do? Fuck all four at different times of the night?"

"No he fucked one out of the four the other three fucked each other."

Hidan looked up at him.

"I was joking." Sasori said knowing what Hidan was thinking. He motioned for Hidan to get out the way. When he was Sasori sighed and kicked the door open the rest of the way.

"What? I wasn't invited? Selfish." Sasori yelled into the room, Pein sat up and yawned before looking at him.

"You want one know?"

"Hell no, not after you screwed them!"

Pein shrugged and got out of bed pushing body parts off him to get out of bed. He tripped and hit his dresser. Sasori shook his head.

"Hangover."

"Fuck yeah." Pein mumbled grabbing his boxers off the floor.

"You dump Sakura yet its been a week." Pein asked walked out into the hall closing his bedroom door behind them. Sasori shook his head.

"I'm keeping her around till I find someone better."

Pein yawned again and shrugged.

"She isn't that good won't be hard."

Sasori smirked.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Fucked her before you met her."

"Ew now you gave me a reason to dump her."

"Joking she to ugly for me to even think about screwing her."

Sasori laughed.

Pein walked into the bathroom leaving Sasori to walk alone. Kakuzu rounded the corner.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" He asked.

Sasori looked at him.

"Dress for what?"

"Your suppose to meet the new group today?"

"Oh yeah…damn."

Sasori walked away from Kakuzu and back to his room. He took a quick shower in the bathroom attached to his room before dressing. He didn't want to meet them but he had no choice. It was either meet the new group and get dirt on them to ruin them later or his career go tumbling in the ground if they were that good.

He reached for his wallet and keys cursing when he knocked over the picture frame that sat on the dresser as the glass smashed into bits.

He picked the frame up and looked at the picture. It was him and a boy arms wrapped around his neck as he hugged him closely forcing him to take the picture with him. He mentally smiled and took the picture from the frame before throwing it away. He picked up the small chip the he had placed inside the frame behind the picture off the floor. He placed it on top of the picture which he set on the dresser before walking out the door. He dragged Pein with him and they headed to the studio.

**To Deidara.**

"Finally! Where here, un!" Deidara yelled with happiness and he got out the car and stretched. He looked up at the building and gasped at how tall it was. Konan came up behind him and smiled.

"Our future is here Deidara."

Deidara smiled at her before frowning.

"You still doped up aren't you cause that was cheesy as shit, un"

Konan laughed and grinned.

"Yeah pretty much."

They both followed Kisame inside the building. Deidara and Konan took in that the outside looked smaller than inside. The lobby was grand and spread out only have a desk sitting in the center of the giant room. There where about twelve elevators in the room. The lady at her desk looked up from her computer as they walked in. Standing she grabbed a clip board before walking over to them.

"Welcome. May I help you?" She asked nicely,

Kisame reached out and shook her hand before giving her a polite smile.

"Where here to meet with the Akatsuki members."

"Oh yes, please right this way."

They followed the lady to an elevator on the far right of the room. The waited patiently for it to reach them before stepping inside. Deidara watched as the lady pressed three buttons leading to three different floors. He looked at Konan.

"Why did she just push three different buttons, un?" He whispered making sure she didn't hear him. Konan shrugged and looked at the lady.

"Hey lady, why did you push three different buttons?"

Deidara sighed. So much for being quiet about it.

"I meant to press one floor but pushed the wrong button, miss. The other one will be the floor I am going to after dropping you off."

"Don't lie you meant to push three buttons."

"I really didn't miss."

"Yes you did."

"No Miss, I didn't."

"Oh yes, yes you did, you meant to push that button."

The lady sighed and laughed at Konan.

"You are funny, Miss."

"No your just saying that, you really think I'm being an annoying bitch right?"

"Konan!" Kisame and Deidara looked at her. Konan smiled.

"What?"

Stop. Deidara mouthed but she just ignored him and turned back to the women.

"Hey Lady what's you name?"

"My name is Ms. Arashi."

"Okaaaaaay how old of you?"

"That's really not your damn business, un." Deidara mumbled.

"It's quiet alright, I'm twenty-one Miss."

"Oh, you look a lot older."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Not this floor the next one."

"Oh SO THIS is the floor you didn't mean to push but did anyway."

Deidara covered Konan's mouth and smiled at Ms. Arashi.

"Excuse her mouth she took some benadryl in the car and when she drinks it she gets like this, just so happens she's in bitch mode right now."

Ms. Arashi nodded and they rode up quietly until the elevator stopped suddenly.

"Oh dear…"

Deidara looked at Ms. Arashi.

"What do you mean oh dear, un?"

"Seems the elevator got stuck."

WHAT THE ELEVATOR IS STUCK OH MY FUCKING GOD WERE GOING TO DIE. WE. ARE. GOING. TO FUCKING DIE!" Konan shouted starting to panic. Deidara tried to calm her but it didn't work. Ms. Arashi pressed the emergency button.

Konan started to hit the elevator doors shouting. Deidara grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Konan calm down, un!"

Konan shook her head.

"WERE GOING TO DIE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"WERE NOT GOING TO DIE, UN!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"LOOK, JUST CALM DOWN THERE GOING TO FIX THE ELEVATOR!"

"SHUT THE HELL DEI YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"KONAN I SWEAR TO GOD ON MY OWN LIFE YOU WILL NEVER….EVER….DRINK BENADRYL AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME NEVER, UN!"

Deidara heard chuckling and looked at Kisame who was knelt down in the corner of the elevator silently laughing.

"What is so funny, un?" Deidara asked annoyed.

"You two are so hard to take seriously." Kisame looked at them and began another laughing fit.

Deidara released Konan when the elevator started to move. When the elevator opened Konan jumped out and began to dance.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive!" Konan shouted. Deidara stepped out and shook his head.

"Elevator stop on you? It does that sometimes."

Konan and Deidara looked to find two guys leaning against the wall. Deidara growled noticing one of them was the guy from the Mc Donald's. The guy he had gotten into a argument with walked towards them.

"Well well look who it is? Come to finish what you started?" he said with smirk as cracked his knuckles.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

Pein stepped up to the blonde before looking at Konan. He winked.

"Hey sexy how's it going?"

Konan winked at him. Deidara growled and poked Pien's chest.

"Leave my sister alone, un." He warned. Pien looked down at Deidara and glared.

"What you going to do about it if I don't?"

Deidara went to tell Pein off when the other guy stepped forward.

"Welcome to our building. You'll here cause honestly, we want to know how good you two are. Follow us."

"Wait a minuet, un. Who are you?"

Deidara stepped back a little when the red head looked at him glaring.

"Sasori."

Deidara and Konan looked at each other before trailing behind the two guys.

"Pein is hot." Konan whispered making Deidara gagged. Konan smacked his arm.

"You know he is!, and so is his partner next to him!" Konan hissed before giggling. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Please that guy just wants to get your pants, un." He whispered back. Konan looked at Deidara like he was crazy.

"Your just jealous he doesn't want to get yours."

"Ha! As if, un! Not in a million years!" Deidara shouted stopping in front of Konan. Konan held in a laugh as everything went quiet. Deidara turned back and walked on pass the two guys who had stopped to look at him.

The guy named Sasori called after him.

"Hey brat! Where ya going?"

Deidara turned and felt like an idiot when he saw Sasori holding a door open. Konan walked in the room followed by Sasori and Pein. Kisame grabbed the door and held it for Deidara as he stormed back up the hallway. Deidara walked through the doors but was pulled back by Kisame.

"Deidara, you need to calm down. Your behavior will jeopardize your career if you don't."

"It's not my fault that guy keep hitting on my sister, un!" Deidara shouted. Kisame glanced in the room before closing the door. Kisame sighed and put a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Just keep it to yourself. Getting a good relationship with the Akatsuki's lead singers."

Deidara folded his arms over his chest and pouted. He honestly didn't like either of the two guys because of there attitudes. So why even try to be nice to them. Kisame sighed and turned opening the door again.

"Just calm your nerves, and then come in here Okay?" Kisame said disappearing into the room leaving Deidara in the hallway. Deidara scoffed and walked back towards the elevator. Clicking the button Deidara waited for the elevator to come to this floor. When it dinged and opened Deidara walked in clicking the ground floor button. As the elevator went to the floor it stopped on level three. He watched as a spiky haired blonde carrying files stepped on carefully.

"What floor, un?" Deidara asked. The guy put the files on the floor and stretched. He grinned at him.

"Floor ten."

Deidara pushed the button and looked at the stack of files.

"What are all those for?" he asked curiously. The blonde cracked his back before sighing.

"There's a new band coming in and Sasori wanted these to give them ideas for songs."

Deidara raised a brow from this information.

"Why, un? Does he not think they can right there own lyrics?" Deidara asked getting aggravated. The blonde shook his head and leaned up against the elevators door.

"Actually it's the opposite. He wants them to get new ideas, so they can actually make it. Every band to come through any of the company's around here have quit after about a month. Sasori wants competition. Real competition not fake little bands made in there garage and think that they just become stars over night."

Deidara nodded and growled as Guilt settled over him. He eyed the files before picking up the one on the top. Opening it he blinked at how many song ideas listed on the page in alphabetical order. He flipped through the pages coming to a page with an actual song on it.

"Why are there actual songs in this folder?"

The guy shrugged.

"More ideas maybe."

Deidara threw the folder back on the stack and walked out of the elevator as they hit level one. He walked pass the receptionist who was busy talking on there phone and writing every thing down. Stepping outside Deidara sighed as he walked back over to the car. Jumping up on the trunk he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Lighting it he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had quit smoking when he began singing because he didn't want to mess up his voice, but right now he just needed to relax and just holding it made him feel calmer. Going to put the cigarette in his mouth he felt someone snatch it away from him. Jumping up Deidara glared at the person standing in front of him. Sasori threw the cigarette on the ground before stomping on it.

"What the hell, un!"

Sasori glared at him.

"You have a good voice, but the crap will be your down fall." he said gesturing to the cigarette that lay on the ground. Deidara pouted and got off the hood of the car.

"How did you get down here anyway, un?" Deidara asked following the redhead back inside the building.

"You see there are these things they invented called stairs." Sasori smirked.

Deidara glared at the back of his head. _Smartass. _he thought before stepping in the elevator with him.

"What's your name again?" Sasori asked pressing the closed button on the elevator.

"Deidara, un." Deidara mumbled not really want to talk to the red head.

Sasori nodded.

"You know you need seven songs right off the bat to make it in this company right?"

Deidara stayed silent. He had more than seven songs already written, were they any good? He had no idea. He and Konan had thought they were good. Sasori looked at Deidara but said nothing.

When the elevator stopped Deidara stepped off first followed by Sasori.

"I have at least ten songs already written, un. So don't your worry about me not making it. Konan and I will be just fine, un"

Sasori smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. He would never admit it but he liked the blondes attitude. He was going to be fun competition.

**HERES YET ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLZ REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
